Invisible Girl
by angelforshow
Summary: Discont.
1. Chapter One

This story was originally written by **_The Magical Whatever_**. So basically everything's still the same. I just edited by adding details and little stuff, everything else belongs to her – the idea, the plot, the…stuff, etc.

**Summary:** Somehow Sakura was always invisible. She played the guitar, but no one cared. No one ever saw her. Until Sasuke heard her… SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** The show Naruto does not belong to ANGELforSHOW or The Magical Whatever. It actually happens to belong to that one guy in Japan…

**Disclaimer Two:** The song at the end of the chapter belongs to Brie Larson.

**Disclaimer Three:** The Magical Whatever owns this plot and stuff. She just happened to give it to ANGELforSHOW for the sake of having this baby finished.

* * *

-

_**Invisible Girl**_

Chapter One

-

* * *

-

She opened the door as quietly as humanely possible, pushing it open slowly so it wouldn't even squeak. The bell had only rung about a minute ago, she was fine. Besides, it was the first day of school. Any teacher with a heart would let her off with a warning.

"Miss Haruno! You're late again!"

Or not. "But – !"

"I don't want to hear it! Just take your seat! It's the only one left, as you can tell. Since you were LATE."

She sighed. "Fineeee," Sakura grumbled, walking further into the classroom. She walked to her seat, third row, and fifth desk – the only desk open. By some odd twist of fate, she had sat here for math class for the last two years. Yep, she and that bit of table were good friends now. If you asked her, she could probably draw out on a piece of paper every scratch, carving, and pencil hole that had been carved into it.

And somehow, she always sat in front of him in math, their entire high school career. When she was a freshman, she had grudgingly been plopped in front of him. As a sophomore, the teacher had been _extremely_ lazy, and had told them to just sit where they did the year before. This added up to two years, and now it was the start of a third year. Seatmates for two years already, yet he didn't ever notice her. She wasn't exactly Normie McGee either.

Haruno Sakura, age sixteen, a junior at Konoha High School. In a nutshell she had pink hair, green eyes, and a big forehead. She was unpopular, overly sarcastic, and the only useful talent she possessed was the ability to play the guitar. **Social Status:** Invisible.

Uchiha Sasuke, age sixteen, a junior at Konoha High School. Girls fawned over his raven-black hair, and onyx eyes. The personification of 'popular', the boy radiated arrogance, and he was the captain of the varsity basketball team. He was a hot, cocky bastard. In short, everyone adored him.

Two teens, complete opposites, so different it seemed impossible, and yet, every math class, Sakura sat in front if him. But he never noticed her. NEVER. Well, unless she was getting yelled at. But come on, you thought the freakish hair would attract _someone's_ attention. Not that she cared, but she was a bit miffed at this.

The teacher began going into a speech about how they were juniors now, and how math was more important than ever. Yeah right. That's what they had said in freshman and sophomore year too. Honestly, who gave a flying fuck about trigonometry? Triangles weren't everything!

Sakura took out her notebook, and pretended to take notes, even though she was actually composing the lyrics for her new song. She had had that melody stuck in her brain forever, so she _had_ to get the lyrics down soon, or else she might go insane. Yes, little nobody Sakura wrote her own songs and could play them on her guitar, but no one really cared. Besides, she wasn't a freak who liked to flaunt and advertise their talents to attract attention.

When the bell finally rang (first period math should die, she had decided), Sakura gathered her stuff, and waited for everyone else to clear the room. After all, there was no use rushing to try and squeeze past through the Just Rang Bell Mob when it clearly wouldn't do her any good. Sasuke was sensible like that too, walking down past her only after the initial clump of people had cleared. She watched him discreetly, a small, dreamy look subconsciously crawling its way onto her face.

As usual, he didn't even see her. He just strolled by to meet up with his basketball buddies, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, Rock Lee, and Nara Shikamaru.

It wasn't that Sakura hadn't expected that to happen by now, but she sighed in disappointment all the same. When everyone was gone, she headed out the door to her locker. She twisted the dial, yanked on the handle, failed, then repeated. After three well aimed punches and a throbbing fist, the metal door creaked open.

Yeah, students were allowed to carry around their bookbags, but who really wanted to haul around eight binders and at least 4 textbooks everyday? Sakura quickly exchanged notebooks, shoving her trig notebook and textbook inside the red locker and pulling out her biology stuff to replace them.

She looked down the hall to glance at the clock. She had a minute to get to class. Double checking her supplies, she was about to smack her locker door shut, when another door happened to smack _her_ in the face.

Her new locker buddy didn't seem to notice that he almost smashed in the face of the girl next to him. Instead, he went on exchanging books. Heck, he might as well have been whistling a happy tune while he was at it.

"Oww! What was that for!" she demanded, glaring, while massaging her abnormally large forehead, which was now sporting a bright cherry color.

He looked up in surprise, and turned around to see if anyone was behind him. The hallways were nearly vacated with the exception of him and Sakura. He twisted his neck and turned, but never one glancing in Sakura's general direction. Not seeing anyone, he shrugged and said, "Thought I heard something."

Sakura ground her teeth together in irritation, but let it go. It wasn't like she could do anything anyway.

Sakura shut her locker and collected the notebooks she'd dropped, heading for her biology class. Squeezing past the crowd of girls that were practically crying because Sasuke wasn't in their class, Sakura made her way to the back of the room, quickly settling in.

The late bell rang, and students that had been standing outside the classroom slowly began to filter in. A cloud of laughter headed her way and sat down around her. Or, more specifically Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji.

They started talking around her as if they didn't even see her (even thought she was literally a foot away from her), which wasn't very surprising.

When the teacher started the class, they stopped talking, although Sakura could pretty much swear that she saw cell phones being flipped opened and text messages start to be sent as soon as the lecture started.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura took out the notebook she had been working in before. She wanted to perfect the lyrics by lunchtime…

The teacher noticed her lack of attention, and just to humiliate her, asked with smirk, "Ms…uh, whatever your name is, what did I just say?"

Sakura looked up, startled, but then answered innocently, "I don't know, weren't you listening when I told you before?" Her large grass colored eyes widened with a fake eye-pout.

The teacher's face purpled with fury, first day of school and _already_ some bratty, self-centered teenager was back talking. "Detention! One hour!" he barked shortly, slamming down a yellow detention slip on her desk. It was already filled out prior, her name just being hurriedly scribbled into the "Name:" space.

Sakura resisted the urge to make a witty comment, deciding one hour was enough for the first day of school.

She paid attention from then on, though she didn't answer any questions unless called upon. Her small amount of self-motivated participation was sure to piss this guy off.

After another hellish half hour, it was time for physical education.

P.E. was Sakura's worst nightmare. To put it bluntly, she sucked at running. In fact, she was pretty terrible at all sorts of major energy expending activity. But especially running. And at the beginning of every class, they had to run ten laps. Around a real track. That was like…two and a half miles.

_SO not healthy for just a "warm up",_ Sakura thought to herself as she pulled on the gym uniform – a pair of red shorts with the Leaf symbol and "KONOHA" printed on the left left leg and a black t-shirt. The shirt was definitely uni-sexual, seeing how it was baggy everywhere and seemed to give neither of the genders any body shape whatsoever.

When everyone had changed into gym clothes, they started to run, and almost immediately everyone was in front of Sakura. Surprise, surprise.

By the time Sakura had finished her first lap, everyone was on his or her third. When she collapsed halfway around on her eighth, everyone was already done and tapping their feet impatiently, waiting for the last few people to finish.

"YOU! Get up! You're pathetic, you can't even do ten easy-peasy laps?!" the rather buff gym teacher hollered at her. The nametag "Momochi Zabuza" was slung around his neck.

Sakura just gave a weak moan and laid there on the black track.

The teacher frowned and strode briskly over to her. Hauling her to her feet by her shirt, he set her roughly down on her feet, ignoring how she struggled to stay balanced.

Zabuza gave her a stony glare, then barked, "Trying to quit?! Ignoring orders! Detention! Two hours, Haruno! Now keep running until I _tell you_ stop!"

Sakura covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!" Zabuza growled.

She decided to shake her head no and sprinted off as fast as she could.

--

Finally after the hellhole they liked to call "gym class", the juniors were allowed to eat lunch. Since it was still nice outside, they were allowed to eat in the courtyard. Of course, Sakura didn't plan on eating. Don't get her wrong, she loved food, but the terrible phys ed class had given her an idea for a new song.

After changing out of her gym clothes, Sakura took a quick trip up to the band room and grabbed her guitar. She didn't have guitar class this semester, but she kept it up in the band room for this purpose anyway. Heading down to the courtyard, she looked around, rolled her eyes at the cliques that littered the park-ish area, and chose her favorite spot, behind a secluded old willow tree that was far away from everyone else.

Sakura plopped herself down in the nook between the trees protruding roots, scribbling furiously in her notebook until she was finally content with her latest song. Strumming a few starter chords on her guitar, she picked at notes until she figured out how she wanted to play the song, and started to sing, a smile on her face at last.

--

Sasuke didn't eat at lunch. Instead, he, like most other students, chose to do the one thing they loved the most, and then cram eating in the last five minutes. In Sasuke (and Co.)'s case, they played basketball, much to the delight of many of his fan girls. Not that anyone could blame them – it was one thing seeing their heroes walking through school and another to actually see them in action.

Gaara, Lee, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru had fanclubs too, although much smaller than Sasuke's.

Anyway, the ball somehow went out of bounds (Naruto probably did something stupid, like punch the basketball), so Sasuke offered to get it. He was closest anyway.

The orange ball rolled across the courtyard over onto the grassy area that was near the trees, over in the deserted corner. By the time Sasuke had caught up with the basketball, it was behind an old willow tree.

The willow tree itself was quite depressing. The drooping branches looked particularly melancholy as the leaves slowly disappeared (autumn was coming), and it was the only tree around for a good twelve foot radius.

Sasuke shook his head and quickly picked up the ball, and he about left when he heard a note hang in the air, and a voice begin to sing.

"_I'm late again.  
Got a lower grade today than yesterday.  
You hate me.  
That's why you don't care what I have to say._

_And I try,  
But my running sucks.  
And I try,  
But I hate doing gym class._

_I, I play guitar._

_But in your class,  
That won't get me far.  
Please, give me a "C"  
So that I can be  
Finally out of P.E._

_I'm never gonna win a medal,  
But maybe a Grammy.  
You don't care.  
You just wanna make sure that you fail me._

_In my mind,  
I'm so far away.  
In my mind,  
I made a mistake._

_I, I play guitar.  
But in your class,  
That won't get me far.  
Please, give me a "C"  
So that I can be  
Finally out of P.E._

_You may think I'm just a troublemaker.  
But I have talent you can't see.  
Just because I'm not athletic,  
Doesn't mean that you can degrade me.  
I show up, shouldn't that be enough._

_I, I play guitar.  
But in your class,  
That won't get me far  
Please, give me a "C"  
So that I can be  
Finally out of P.E._

_I, I play guitar.  
But in your class,  
That won't get me far.  
Please, give me a "C"  
So that I can be  
Finally out of P.E."_

Sasuke was mesmerized.

Whoever was singing had a beautiful voice. It wasn't emotionless and flat like some of the chorus kids – it was filled with feeling and enunciation. The guitar accompanied their voice perfectly too, like two pieces of a puzzle put together into one.

He had to find out who it was.

Taking a step forward, he heard some rattling, then some quick steps.

Puzzled, Sasuke walked from behind the tree, but no one was there.

Shaking his head once more, Sasuke turned around to head back to his friends.

Maybe the willow tree wasn't _that_ depressing after all.

--

Sakura took a huge gulp of air as she panted. Getting up from her crouched position in the bushes, she brushed herself off, and stood up. She had just finished singing her newest song for the first time, when she heard someone shuffle around behind her tree.

Like any normal person, she had panicked and then fled.

Sakura scowled. She didn't know who it was, but whoever was there ought to learn a thing a two about scaring the living crap out of other people. It wasn't too kind.

* * *

Wellll, I tried. I know it's not great, but I tried.

--ANGELforSHOW--


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** All lyrics belong to Brie Larson.

**Song Used in This Chapter:** Loser in Me, by Brie Larson.

* * *

-

_**Invisible Girl**_

Chapter Two

-

* * *

-

The next day, or more specifically, the second day of school, was off to an annoyingly depressing start. Sakura crinkled her nose when she walked onto school grounds.

Students were already separated into small groups and acting like they had been there the whole summer, protecting their status. The courtyard and hallways were littered with clumps of people, individual cliques and loners alike.

Jocks, Preps, Populars (which was a large group of the jocks and preps combined), Goths, Emos, Future Rockstars of Japan, Skaters, Nerds, Artists, Band Kids, Theatre Troup, Chorus Kids, Gangstas, Whores, Juvenile-Delinquents-in-Jail-at-Least-Once-Already, Normies (dreadfully _normal_ people), Weird Outsiders…cliques surrounded Sakura, all chatting away and laughing.

Sakura looked to her feet, through bubble gum colored bangs.

What hurt the most was that out of the hundreds of groups at Konoha, Sakura didn't fit into _any_. This had really hurt her when she was a freshman, unable to make any friends, but the pain wore away, and Sakura found it nice to be free from any friend-related obligations.

Looking at her watch, it was 7:20. Homeroom (which was also their first period) started at 7:45. Glancing around, Sakura scanned the premise for any good spot to sit. Her willow tree was abandoned as usual, so she trudged through the thick sea of students, determined to get to her tree.

The popular kids had already claimed all the good stops to hang out at before class. Next to the water fountain for example, and underneath the stairwell (where popular couples stood to make out and hold hands) had already been staked out and called. In fact, the whole staircase had been "reserved". Popular kids found entertainment by pushing less popular people off the stairway, though it wasn't really for the spot – more for the _sport_ than anything.

Sakura sighed as she passed a particularly large group of people. The popular group was basically composed of the preps and the jocks. Her face fell even more as she realized Sasuke was part of that group. They were laughing at some girl tell a story, and a touch of a smile even appeared on Sasuke's face.

Sakura glanced at the girl they were all crowded around. She had pretty green eyes, shiny black hair, and pleasantly formed features. She wore a titled black and white pinstriped beret, and a black and white babydoll fit sleeveless top. The area around the bust was smocked (crinkled in a good way), with contrasting white stitched underneath. The edge was trimmed with lace. (They have this top at Abercrombie and Fitch.) And she wore the sleeveless top over a pair of dark was jeans and black and white polka dotted ballet flats. Her empty shoulders and neck were accented by a Tiffany and Co. necklace.

She sighed. If it took that much just to make Sasuke _think_ about smiling, there was no way she would stand a chance.

Oh well. She would live.

* * *

Sasuke leaned back against the wall of the stairs and laughed as Neji and a few other guys pushed a random girl down the stairs. He put on his cool, trademark frown as he watched the fun with Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes as he listened to his iPod, fiddling with the black studded wristband he wore. Gaara – the only punk kid in the Popular crowd and hot as anything. Sasuke managed the conceal the small grin trying to make it's way onto his face when he thought, _Gaara must wear more eyeliner than a girl._

Lee and Naruto crossed their arms as they watched the People Pushing ensue. They were against physical harm to people of the lower status. Shikamaru stood with him, muttering when he was being talked too and rolling his eyes at the troublesome pushing of the people.

They were the odd ones of the Popular/Jock clique. Naruto was attractive with his fluffy blond hair and cerulean eyes, and Shikamaru was seen as the cute genius, but Rock Lee was…just there. Maybe it was the bowl cut that was endearing to some people, but he _was_ a fantastic athletic, if not a bit strange.

Sasuke looked around once he heard that the hallways were quickly calming down and becoming less noisy. Gaara's music burst out through his earphones, the heavy bass and drums fighting their way out of the small white ear pieces. A path was cleared as everyone stepped aside.

The second half of the Populars had arrived.

Four girls sauntered down the hallway. Ino, the leader, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata. Sasuke and the others gave a dry chuckle. So the Slut Strut had begun.

Ino smirked as she approached Sasuke, making sure that her tattered jean micromini skirt rode up even more. Catcalls and whistles sounded in the hallway from other guys. Ino's long legs were exposed to an indecent level as the skirt bounced up while the tiny black tank top she wore barely covered her voluminous chest and left her midriff completely bare. Knee high black stiletto boots clicked on the floor while Ino Whore Walked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed, racing towards the Uchiha.

She practically threw herself at him, aiming her shiny glossed lips at his face.

He side stepped, letting her crash unceremoniously into the wall.

Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all laughed. They were just as popular as Ino was, so she really couldn't hurt them. Everyone else tried to hide their laughter, failing miserably. Ino peeled herself away from the wall and quickly regained her composure, glaring at those laughing at her, making them shut up almost instantly.

She snapped her fingers, and her whole group of "followers" zoomed to her side.

"Sasuke-kuuuunn," she cooed, leaning in close to him. She purposely let her chest just barely graze his bare arm. "I got tickets to a concert tonight. Front Row. Wanna come with?" she asked with a smile.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I'll go…" Ino's eyes widened with excitement. "Just not with you," he finished. Her face crumbled.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, why do you keep trying to hide your feelings about me?" she asked with a pout, flipping her waist length, platinum blonde hair.

Sasuke put on a surprised look. "Really? I thought I got "I hate you," across pretty damn well before, but I guess not, huh?"

No one could stop the onslaught of laughter that followed, and Ino stormed away furiously, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari following her while trying to muffle their giggles.

The bell rang, and the sea of students began to shift towards homeroom/first period.

"Come on, Sasuke," Neji called to him. "Math's upstairs."

They went up the staircase, everyone being pushed to go faster. Sasuke stepped on something while practically being forced up the stairs, and it let out an "Eep!" He turned his head, midnight blue eyes looking for what he had just crushed. Nothing could be seen, so he shrugged it off.

It was trigonometry time anyway.

* * *

Sakura winced as she rubbed her sore elbow. The unfortunate left elbow had been what broke her fall as she traveled up the stairs to get to first period.

Stairs just didn't like her this morning – she had already gotten pushed down the steps, and then she had gotten trampled on while just trying to climb back up them. Sasuke hadn't even seen her when he stepped on her. She supposed she hadn't even been in his line of vision, seeing how she was directly behind him on the floor, but still.

It had been one of those days. She took a shower this morning, but her hair dryer broke, so she had to settle with towel drying before throwing her hair up in a messy bun. Only her side bangs were left down, which she spent a good ten minutes rubbing dry and then straightening so she didn't look _too_ hideous.

After the hair dilemma, she had gone downstairs to the kitchen, putting a bagel in the toaster for breakfast.

Big mistake.

The toaster decided to blow up that day, spitting crumbs and other burnt carbs onto her outfit, so she had to change before rushing out of her house to get to school.

Life hated her, but she blamed it on the loser in her.

That gave her an idea, and she scrambled through her book bag, pulling out her notebook. The bell rang at that exact moment.

Swearing, Sakura shook her pastel hair away from her face and raced off to math.

* * *

Sakura crept into the classroom as quietly as she could, making sure the door didn't squeak obnoxiously or creak. The teacher was writing on the board and didn't bother looking up, so Sakura wisely decided to shut the door silently before dashing to her seat.

Once she had plopped down into her chair and pulled out her notebook, binder, and pencil, she looked around, wide eyes scanning the room. No one had paid attention to her antics. She shrugged before brushing away some out of place hair. Sometimes it was useful being invisible.

Looking at the teacher, she saw that he was done writing on the chalkboard.

**POP QUIZ TODAY.** Decorated the board in lovely white letters.

Sakura cringed. Having pop quizzed, or _any_ sort of quiz on the second day of school wasn't such a good idea. Everyone failed them, for one thing. Then again, that might've been the point, Sakura thought dryly, remembering the detention teacher from yesterday.

The teacher passed the quizzes out, and walked past Sakura, not giving her a quiz. Growling in frustration, she reached up and snatched a quiz out of his hand when he walked by again. He didn't notice. She sighed. Social invisibility had its advantages.

Sakura scanned the paper. There were twenty questions; all of which were on the first trig function they had started only yesterday in the last five minutes of class. Shit.

_Okay…I know this…I know this…I can do this…I can do it…I…aww, who am I kidding, I can't do this!_ Sakura thought to herself, the determined look on her face morphing into one of utter despair.

_Think Sakura, THINK!_ She mentally lectured herself. The musician inhaled slowly, taking in a deep breath with her eyes closed. On the count of three, she would open her eyes, and she would think the problems through to get an A.

One…two…**three**.

Her eyes snapped open, and dropped down to the multiple choice problems, taunting her with her twenty five percent chance of getting them each right.

Paniccc.

Sakura picked up her pencils, and circled random answers with pride. Hey, she might (probably) fail, but at least it was over with now.

She sighed and walked up to the teacher's desk to turn it in. Walking back up to her seat, she saw Sasuke chewing on his eraser thoughtfully as he racked his brain for answers.

Dammit, he looked cute, Sakura thought. She hoped he got an A. You know, A for appearance. _He might never notice me, and me might act like an arrogant jerk, but somewhere deep inside of him, I bet he can be a really sweet person,_ Sakura thought to herself, letting her lips form a soft smile. A disturbed one face immediately replaced her sweet expression. _Was I just talking like a psychiatrist?_ She asked herself, slumping down even more in her seat.

Sudden inspiration of remembrance struck her like lightening shocking the tin-man on a large hill covered in trees. Flipping her notebook to a clean sheet of paper, she took her pen and began writing furiously. The words seemed to flow endlessly through her mind and pen, transforming the thoughts into ink on paper with ease. It was times like this that she loved her pen – after all, the pen was mightier than the sword. And it was considerably easier to write with.

The bell rang.

Sakura packed up quickly, and she went throughout the rest of the morning writing whenever she had the chance and drifting through classes.

By lunch the new song was finished and Sakura had her guitar in hand while she strode out to her willow tree. She paused when she felt a ripple of hunger pass through her. She hadn't eaten breakfast, and Sakura was, quite frankly, starving.

She set her guitar and notebook down by the tree and left to go buy some lunch. No one would steal them after all. It was too isolated from the other students.

Besides, if Sakura's possessions were anything like her, no one would even see them.

* * *

Naruto let out a scream while he jumped up and threw the basketball at the hoop.

His aim sucked.

The ball bounced off the red rim, and sprung away from the court, rolling over by the willow tree. Sasuke saw this and offered to go retrieve it. He hadn't forgotten about the person from yesterday, and he wanted to see if she was there again.

Jogging over to the tree, he safely concluded that the mystery person had indeed been there. A guitar was resting carefully against the tree, along with a notebook. Kicking the ball back to the court, he motioned to his friends that he was going to go talk to someone or something. Looking around, Sasuke made sure no one was coming before he decided to hide behind the tree and wait for the person.

After a few minutes, Sasuke's Uchiha Ears pricked up at the sound of someone approaching the tree and sitting down. The guitar echoed hollowly as it was picked up, and he held his breath.

Sure enough, the girl started to play and started to sing.

"_My alarm starts to ring and I know,  
Gotta get up out of bed,  
Even though I'd rather stay here instead.  
Drag a comb through my hair I don't care,  
That my clothes don't even match.  
Cuz today I'm not gonna worry about that._

_I wanna be somebody else,  
Cuz I'm getting tired of myself._

_Wanna waste the day,  
So hold all my calls.  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all.  
Need some time to crash,  
So don't take it personally.  
Blame it on the loser in me._

_Here's the plan stay at home,  
Lock the doors all alone.  
I don't want no company.  
Cuz I got my guitar and my TV.  
Order in throw the trash on the floor,  
I don't care about the mess.  
Cuz today I'm trying hard to forget._

_I wanna be somebody else,  
Cuz I'm getting tired of myself._

_Wanna waste the day,  
So hold all my calls.  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all.  
Need some time to crash,  
So don't take it personally.  
Blame it on the loser in me._

_Wanna waste the day,  
So hold all my calls.  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all.  
Need some time to crash,  
So don't take it personally.  
Blame it on the loser in me._

_I just need one day then I'll be alright,  
Let me hide away from my so called life.  
Cuz I lose my head every now and then,  
And I feel just like it's happened again._

_Wanna waste the day,  
So hold all my calls.  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all.  
Need some time to crash,  
So don't take it personally.  
Blame it on the loser in me._

_Wanna waste the day,  
So hold all my calls.  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all.  
Need some time to crash,  
So don't take it personally.  
Blame it on the loser in me."_

Once again, the song put Sasuke into a trance, something not even the prettiest girl could do. He frowned. He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew who was singing. He stepped forward, determined to find out who it was.

A stick cracked from his foot.

Continuing forward, he went to go see who it was but –

They were gone.

Frustrated, he quickly formulated a plan. Tomorrow, he would hold a stakeout.

* * *

Sakura heaved out a deep shuddering breath at glared at the willow tree she had just sprinted away from. Peeling herself away from the wall she had pressed herself against, she let out a noise of frustration.

Right when she had finished the new song, she heard a noise behind her. And once again, she had panicked and fled. It was actually quite surprising that she managed to evade whatever creature it happened to be. Running certainly wasn't her forte, but when it came to staying invisible…

She pursed her lips while she dropped into a seated position against the wall. She was tired of being followed.

Sakura smirked. Tomorrow she would put an end to it – by holding a stakeout.

* * *

**A/N:** Some people have asked me where they can find Brie Larson songs…

You can buy her CD, "Finally Out of P.E." or, you could just download the songs off iTunes or LimeWire. I'll start telling which song is used in each chapter, to make it easier. You could download at the beginning of the chapter, and then at the end, the song should be finished loading…so you could listen to it. I recommend doing so, because it adds to the effect of reading…

Brie Larson is a pop-ish singer. I'm personally an alternative rock person, but I find her music enjoyable anyway. :D

Great. Expect the next update in a couple weeks.

_-ANGELforSHOW-_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** All lyrics belong to Brie Larson.

**Song Used in This Chapter:** Shoebox, by Brie Larson.

* * *

-

_**Invisible Girl**_

Chapter Three

-

* * *

-

Oddly, Sakura's next morning was perfectly wonderful. Given, waking up at 6:00 AM wasn't the most pleasant for anyone, but aside from that, everything had gone well.

Maybe it was karma's way of saying sorry for the hideous day before?

Either way, Sakura came to school completely happy this day. Her laundry was done, so she was wearing a good outfit today, the hot water tap was still filled to the brim with steamy water, she got a new hairdryer, and for breakfast, Sakura had wisely decided to eat cereal.

This was her morning so far – a big scoop of happiness with a sprinkle of good luck, topped off with a cherry of inspiration.

The cherry was courtesy of two girls at her bus stop, their conversation too loud and obnoxious for _anyone_ to ignore…

_(Flashback)_

Sakura idly examined her fingernails as she waited for the bus to get there. Two of the three other girls that usually waited there were there, and she heard snippets of their conversation as she pushed back her cuticles.

"I don't know Kelly, I just can't forget him," one of the girls moaned, her voice laced with despair. "He must have been really special or something to me, because after all this time, I kept his picture anyway."

Kelly wrinkled her nose. "You kept his picture? In what, a shoebox?"

The other girl looked away, silent.

And like magic, an idea sparked in Sakura's mind. She leapt onto the bus and tore her notebook out from her backpack. She gripped the pen tightly, keeping her letters straight and neat even as the bus flew over bumps and rattled down the narrow street.

SCREEEEECH.

The bus pulled into the high school's parking lot.

Sakura grinned in satisfaction, putting her notebook smugly back into its place in her messenger bag.

Her fingers itched for her guitar as she traveled to first period, the new song burning a hole through her bookbag.

_(End Flashback)_

Unfortunately (yet predictably), Sakura's good mood evaporated as soon as she remembered the fun she was going to have during lunch today. The stupid stakeout. Then again, she had a pretty good plan, nearly foolproof. It was so simple, it was genius, she had to say. She would just go to the courtyard early, hide out in the tree (the willow would hide her), and wait for her psychopath stalker to come. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

She cringed. The famous last words.

--

Somewhere else in school, with the other "cool kids", Sasuke was thinking almost the exact same things. Honestly, his stakeout plan was amazingly amazing. He would just make an excuse to his friends that he had to make up a test during lunch, go to the courtyard early, and hide out in the tree, while waiting for the mysterious yet thought-consuming girl to arrive. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Sasuke smirked. The famous last words.

--

It was fifth period – as soon as the bell rang, the junior class would break for lunch. Sakura sat tensely at the edge of her seat, her messenger bag already on, as she counted the seconds before 'The Plan' would start. She couldn't wait to figure out who it was…

--

It was fifth period – as soon as the bell rang, the junior class would break for lunch. Sasuke sat tensely on the edge of the table he and his friends were gathered around. He counted the seconds before 'The Stakeout' would start. He couldn't wait to figure out who it was…

(**A/N: A-hem, déjà vu…**)

--

RIIIINNGGG.

The bell rang, and Sakura leapt away from her seat and took off like a whizzing bullet through the crowd, and for once, she beat the door mob, stopping her mad dash only long enough to tear open her locker (freshly rigged this morning!) and jam her unneeded book into. Then, she raced off to the courtyard.

When she reached the courtyard she fell once. Twice. Alright, three times, but it was only because of her lack of skill in running. Either way, she made it to the tree in one piece and scaled its droopy branches like a pro! …Okay, that was a lie too. But she only fell once…twice...okay, three times…fine, seven times total, but one time was because of that squirrel (or maybe it was a chipmunk…). It scared her!

Eventually, she made it up into the tree and onto a comfortably large branch surrounded by leaves and other fun stuff. _Perfect…_she thought, even though her hands were busy rubbing her poor abused knees.

--

Sasuke was out the door and in the tree before you could say "Stakeout!!1!!one!1!!1!!!", and he immediately had begun scanning the school grounds for his mystery singer. Any girl carrying a guitar and a notebook, and that must be her. He frowned. He saw his friends playing basketball, and Ino flirting with some random guy or another. He saw the nerds playing calculator games, artists with their sketchbooks out, and the chorus girls attempting to sing, hell, he even spotted several unsuspecting people picking their noses, but the guitar-playing, song-singing girl wasn't there.

He glared in frustration, and he heard some scuffling of the ground, but it was probably a squirrel. But then…he heard something else coming up the tree (he could've sworn he heard a quiet "Shit!" too), and this…being was too big to be a mere woodland creature.

He saw some big branches rustling too, moving as if someone had pushed them out of the way and just gone past them. Warily, he began to climb quietly over to the moving branches, intent on either finding out whom else had climbed into his tree, or capturing the biggest squirrel in freaking history. In all honesty though, Sasuke was kind of hoping for the latter. Think about it though – a giant squirrel could land him big. The thing could be on show for five bucks per person, and it could probably even get him on Oprah!

--

Sakura smiled contentedly as she snuggled into the lovely niche two branches created – the perfect backrest – as she peered behind the tree where the stalker had been before. She was about to move onto a different branch for a better view but then…

BAM.

Suddenly she was on the ground, being squashed by a large, heavy weight on her abdomen while her clothes got extremely dusty and dirty.

Groaning, Sakura gazed up to see the one, the only (unless he had an evil twin), the _famous_…Uchiha Sasuke, staring right back down at her.

Sasuke stared at the figure he happened to be lying on top of. Too bad for him, it wasn't the world's largest squirrel to date, and it was only a girl. He did a double take.

…A really _pretty_ girl. He had never seen her before though. Sasuke honestly tried not to gape at her, but he couldn't. She had abnormal, but silky looking powder pink hair that cascaded straight past her shoulders, with clear emerald green eyes. Her skin was angelic – creamy, soft, and porcelain like. Her forehead was a bit large, but Sasuke still thought she was positively beautiful, much more so than Ino at least. How could he have never seen her before…?

But still, she was a nobody, and she had ruined in wonderful stakeout. (Er, despite the fact that he was the one who had tackled her…)

Finally, voicing the question that had been nagging at his mind ever since he had landed onto the ground, he asked her.

"Who," he started disdainfully, "are you?"

--

She had really been minding her own business. She didn't even move yet, when she had been tackled unmercifully to the ground.

Glancing up at Sasuke again, she tried her damnedest not the droll as she looked at the wonderful piece of eye candy sitting on top of her. Unbidden, thoughts of the two of them together flashed through her mind, and wedding bells rang in the distance. She shook the thoughts away almost immediately. _Yeah right,_ she thought to herself flatly.

Sakura was started to daze off again, getting used to being sat on when Sasuke's voice bought her back to Earth.

"Who," he asked with obvious disgust, "are you?"

Sakura scowled. She might have not had any social status, no friends, a large forehead, and the athletic ability of a teaspoon, but that did not mean that she had no dignity too. For Christ's sake, HE was the one who had tackled HER!

"A-hem, excuse _me_," she snapped back testily, "but I was just sitting in my branch there, minding my own business, trying to find out who has the person who's been skulking behind this tree is, because I'm tired of having someone around when I test out my songs, but then _you_ had to come along and freakin' TACKLE me!"

Sasuke glared at her, "Well excuse _me_, but I was just sitting up waiting for that girl who's been singing to come by, when I hear some giant squirrel climbing up the tree!"

"…Huh?"

"Uh…never mind."

Then each other's words hit them approximately 3.2131423 seconds later. And not just hit them – their words jumped up and bit them in the ass after laughing at them for ten minutes and slapping their faces.

"IT WAS YOU!" they both screeched to each other incredulously.

They stood – er, sat – there in shock. Sasuke was first to recover.

"Wait…who are you?" he asked her, peering at her face with curiosity.

Sakura let out a puff of air, sending a strawberry bang flying. "I'm Haruno Sakura…and you're Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who's been stalking me!" she chirped back with a smile creeping onto her face.

Irritated as he was, Sasuke allowed himself to stop and take a minute to gloat over the fact that a girl he had never even _seen_ before knew his name. Alright, the ego moment was over. Then he retorted, "I have not been stalking you! I just happened to be behind the tree every time you started singing!" he sniffed, trying to retain his dignity.

She eyed him with a dry look of amusement and snorted.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his blue-black locks – a nervous habit. "Look, I have a deal for you. You sing something for me today, and I'll stop stalking you. Deal?"

Sakura considered it, bit her lip, and a smile bloomed on her face, making the corners of her grass green eyes crinkle slightly "Deal." She held out her pinky. "Promise?" she asked with a half smile.

Sasuke stared down at her tiny finger and slowly linked it with his own. "Deal," he answered slowly.

They spent another short moment like that, a minute of tranquil companionship.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Y'know, if you want me to sing, you might want to get off of me and let me get up."

"Oh."

Sasuke quickly stood up, turning away so she wouldn't be able to see the flush he felt spreading across his cheeks. Sakura followed suit, taking a moment to dust herself off. The dirt luckily didn't stay embedded into her clothing, leaving her black shorts only a slightly mustier black. When she walked off towards the building, Sasuke grudgingly followed her. As she weaved through a sea of their classmates, no one seemed to notice that Sasuke was following someone, everyone stopping to greet him and not even glance at Sakura.

Sasuke scowled a little. How had Sakura slipped by him for at least two years?

Sakura retrieved her guitar from the band room, slinging her carrying case around her shoulder. After a short pit stop at her locker to get her notebook, Sakura strode meaningfully back out to the courtyard, Sasuke still trailing behind her.

Heading back to the willow, Sakura happily settled herself down between two large tree roots protruding out of the ground. Sasuke leaned against the tree, Sakura below him to his left, hands in his pockets.

Sakura glanced up at him. "One song?"

He looked down at her innocent face, snow white skin with big, green doe eyes, framed by pastel pink hair. "One song," he agreed.

She nodded, and started to play.

"_I kept your picture in my shoebox…  
I kept your picture in my shoebox…  
I kept you picture in my shoebox._

_Right now is all we need,  
'Cuz this feels pretty good.  
And I would stop the world,  
Just to give us more time._

_I kept your photograph and sometimes I take a look…  
Do you think I should?  
Are you gonna leave?  
Is she a better girl?  
...And does she know about me?_

_Hey you!  
I think you're going in the wrong direction.  
Hey you!  
I could be everything you want.  
And it's true…  
You must have been something special to me,  
'Cuz after all this time,  
I kept your picture in my shoebox._

_Tonight was you and me,  
And it felt pretty good.  
Just like we stopped the world –  
For a minute in time.  
And then you made me laugh,  
About all the things we did.  
Do you think we should?  
Did you have to leave?  
And the other girl?  
Does she know about me?_

_Hey you!  
I think you're going in the wrong direction.  
Hey you!  
I could be everything you want.  
And it's true…  
You must have been something special to me,  
'Cuz after all this time,  
I kept your picture in my shoebox._

_I hear you talk but your mouth is closed,  
You say the words and let me know.  
I can't speak I'm petrified,  
Wanna tell you what I feel inside…_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox…  
I kept you picture in my shoebox…_

_Hey you!  
I think you're going in the wrong direction.  
Hey you!  
I could be everything you want.  
And it's true…  
You must have been something special to me,  
'Cuz after all this time,  
I kept your picture in my shoebox._

_I think you're going in the wrong direction.  
I could be everything you want.  
And it's true…  
You must have been something special to me,  
'Cuz after all this time,  
I kept your picture in my shoebox._

_I kept your picture in my shoebox…  
I kept your picture in my shoebox."_

Sakura finished the song, the last notes fading away on her guitar, echoing slightly. She glanced at Sasuke, her lips pursed in annoyance when she saw his passive face.

Though his face remained completely blank, a million thoughts were racing through Sasuke's head. The way she closed her eyes when she sang, the way the breeze ruffled her hair, the way the words formed so delicately on her lips, the way her fingers seemed to dance over the guitar strings, the way the song floated around his head, the words of the song…wait a minute.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her abruptly, out of no where.

She looked startled. "Excuse me?"

He tapped his foot impatiently. "The song! It was about keeping his picture in your shoebox, did you have a boyfriend, is that what it's about?"

Sakura gave him a small grin, flashing her shining white teeth for a fraction of a second. "No. Well, that's what the song's about, but it's not about me. I heard two girls talking about keeping a guy's picture in her shoebox, and I just kinda wrote a song about it…"

"So it's not about some boyfriend of yours?" Sasuke persisted, not quite fully convinced yet.

Sakura giggled, a short bark of laughter, "Sasuke…if I can't even attract enough attention to have female friend, what makes you think I could ever get a _boyfriend_?" she asked him, smiling that small, understanding, half-smile of hers again.

For some reason, her words immediately calmed Sasuke. He shook it off, and ignored the feeling of turmoil that had presented itself inside him when he had asked the question. It had seemed like the thought of her having a boyfriend tore him up inside…

He nodded shortly. "Right then. No more stalking you."

She nodded slightly, and stood up. She glanced at him for a minute, a slight blush gracing her delicate face. Then she quickly walked off, leaving a rather confused and slightly forlorn Uchiha behind her.

* * *

I am SO sorry. Honestly, where did May go?!!?!

Well, I decided to update this poor thing before I left for my trip to Canada for a week.

My apologies, dear people…

I know there are probably mistakes in here, seeing how it was completely and utterly **beta-free** and **unrevised**. Sorry!

Review, s'il vous plait!

_--ANGELforSHOW-- _


End file.
